Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 13
Episode 13 is a Halloween-themed episode based around the introduction of Alisa Southerncross and her father Black Nebula. Episode Summary It's Halloween time, and love is in the air. Wait, what? Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Fuyuki: ThornBrain *Mois: codeblackhayate *Kululu: Jpace92 *Giroro: ThornBrain *Tamama: ThornBrain *Momoka: Narusasu *Alisa: Narusasu *Nebula: ThornBrain (processed) *Natsumi: LillyLivers *Koyuki: Revy Moonshine *Dororo: ThornBrain *Paul: BigTUnit1 Other voices *Raiden: BigTUnit1 *Halloween Guy: Mugiwara Yoshi *People in crowd: ThornBrain, Mugiwara Yoshi *Flying creatures: ThornBrain (processed) *Solid Snake: ThornBrain *Mick McCarney: MrFailGame (Joke credit, character does not actually appear) *Birdy: BigTUnit1 Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 133 Music Used All of the background music is by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds or Nick Cave's bands The Birthday Party or Grinderman. *"Mutiny in Heaven" - The Birthday Party - Mutiny/The Bad Seed - Opening wail *"Happy Birthday" - The Birthday Party - Hee Haw - First scene with Keroro and Fuyuki *"From Her to Eternity" - Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds - From Her to Eternity - Alisa's theme *"Depth Charge Ethel" - Grinderman - Grinderman - The Halloween festival *"Dead Joe (2nd Version)" - The Birthday Party - Junkyard - Alisa captures the platoon and Fuyuki; Credits *"Nick the Stripper" - The Birthday Party - Prayers on Fire - Alisa explains her and Nebula's story *"Mr. Clarinet" - The Birthday Party - Hee Haw - Tamama breaks through Alisa's window *"Nobody's Baby Now" - Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds - Let Love In - Plot resolution *"No Pussy Blues" - Grinderman - Grinderman - Final scene with the platoon Development Notes Scriptwriting began early October but was halted and resumed at various points with the writers unable to decide which episode to use. They decided on the Alisa introduction due to it also being a Halloween-themed episode; the current episode's script began October 9 and was finished the following day. All of the recording was completed by October 25, and editing took just under a week. It was uploaded on the day of Halloween. Post-Credits *Part 1: Kululu continues pressing Giroro's dog nose, each time playing a different song or clip. *Part 2: Alisa asks Nebula what she is. *Part 3: A clip from a video by team friend Tempe. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Thorn hid the covers of four albums by The Birthday Party, in order from #1 favorite to #4: **''Prayers on Fire'' is in the window when Keroro hands Fuyuki the monster book. Previously appeared in Episode 9. **''Hee Haw'' is in the window after Alisa first appears. **''Junkyard'' is on the stomach of a ghost behind Natsumi and Koyuki. **''Mutiny/The Bad Seed'' is on a member of the crowd's back the second time Halloween Guy is seen. *Keroro remarking "If Tamama's trapped somewhere, she can't hurt herself" is a subtle callback to Tamama locking herself in a car in SFA5. *Momoka makes three callbacks to her getting "Fuyuki coupons" in the previous episode; the third time she outright yells "My coupoooon!". *Two winged creatures are seen flying away from Saburo, desperate to get away from him, a joke about the writers hating him. *Dororo makes a callback to Pururu's diagnosis of his diseases being benign, while also hinting at her dubious competence. *In another example of his supernatural abilities, Paul simply taking off his pumpkin mask causes Halloween Guy to catch fire. **Because this exact thing happens a minute earlier with Dororo (assumed to be his own fault), it is possible that Paul caused this as well, though it is never clarified. *Keroro yelling at Koyuki for constantly talking is, aside from simply Keroro being a jerk, a reference to her not appearing or speaking very often. *Nebula repeats Paul's "NNNOPE" from SFA12. *Fuyuki saying that Alisa "reads" when Nebula turns into tentacles references earlier in the episode, where Fuyuki decides to go trick-or-treating as a book while looking at a picture of Medusa. *When Alisa parrots Dororo's semi-catchphrase "I'm lonely", Dororo screams in agony. *Keroro calling the fish-alien "Boney" is a callback to SFA5, where he gave the name to a fishbone. *Snake shouting "STRUT H IS DOWN" is a reference to Metal Gear Solid 2, specifically a section of the Big Shell that the player never gets to see. **The music and "Momoka is Dead" are based on the Game Over screens for Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid 3. *The usual credits music is replaced with The Birthday Party's "Dead Joe (Version 2)", in which the word "Joe" is replaced with "Momoka" and "car smash" replaced with "head smash". *The sounds that play when Giroro's dog nose is pressed are: **Ice cream truck music **"Detachable Penis" by King Missile **"Surfin' Bird" by The Ramones **"Footloose" by Kenny Loggins **"Cotton-Eye Joe" by Rednex **The "Let's All Go to the Lobby" theater commercial **"Redial" from the Bomberman Hero soundtrack, which gained a slight memetic status after [[TheStrawhatNO!#Completed|Thorn and BigTUnit's Let's Play of Bomberman Hero]] **Birdy remarking about Jetters Abridged's absence **Ending section of the ice cream truck song Other Jokes and References *Keroro's remark "Yeah, yeah, drugs are great" is a jab at the fear of people giving trick-or-treaters drugs or other harmful substances. *As an additional tie-in to Halloween, Snake and Raiden's models are switched. *Kululu's non-pun "I shot a guy" is due to Thorn thinking he looked a little like former Vice President Dick Cheney, whose rifle infamously misfired into a man's face while hunting. *A person in the festival crowd shouts "Halloween Guy rocks!!!", a slight reference to the pimple episode of Invader Zim. *Another person in the festival crowd references Burning Man, a festival in Nevada where a large wooden figure is burnt, after Halloween Guy catches fire. *Alisa's line "I'm letting you know that I'm your boyfriend now" is a direct quote from the They Might Be Giants song "I'm Your Boyfriend Now". *Keroro calling Fuyuki a "varsity reject" is a reference to Fuyuki being terrible at physical activites in the original series. *When Alisa says Fuyuki is smart enough to figure out why she kidnapped the platoon, his reaction "I am. FUCK." is partially inspired by a story from former Black Flag singer Henry Rollins. Reception The episode received 100 "likes", 1 "dislike" and 53 "favorites" in its first week - as of August 14, 2016 it has 630 likes and 8 dislikes. Thorn, Yoshi and Travis agree that this is the worst (non-retconned) episode of the series. Thorn admits that after he and Yoshi had fun planning the two-part season finale post-SFA12, they lacked ideas and motivation for this episode. He intended to retcon and remake the episode during Season 3, but decided against it when it came time to finish SFA in 2015. Additional Trivia *SFA13 went through at least three different episode ideas before Yoshi and Thorn settled on the Halloween episode. One of the initial episode ideas was saved and used for SFA14. *Yoshi and Thorn joked briefly about permanently killing off Momoka during the early part of Season 1 when they hated the character and had constant voice actor issues with her. They never intended to follow through on it, but Momoka still ended up dying in this episode, long after they reintroduced and cleared their grievances with the character. Narusasu moving away to Japan solidified the permanence of what was originally a joke, though in June 2013 she moved back to the USA, once again making Momoka's return a possibility. *As of the release of this episode, TheMidnightFrogs maintained at least one abridged video per month for a full year, specifically since SFA4 in October 2010. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes